


The loss of them

by wangxiantrash2017



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Brock - Freeform, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiantrash2017/pseuds/wangxiantrash2017
Summary: After the battle, it is believed that Venom died along with the others. Eddie is not taking it well, he feels as if life isnt worth living anymore, but he doesnt know why. One day, he visits the water again......and guess who he finds.Also aka a combo of my fav symbrock things.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Symbrock - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. I cant anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning of wanting to commit suicide
> 
> Im going to make a second chapter!

They say you eventually stop feeling your heart break, but it's not true. It's been two weeks since I lost venom and I still feel broken. I haven't left my house in at least a week, I can't eat because all we have is tater tots, and every time I see them I break down again. God i don't understand how i feel like the love of my life just died, i only knew them for a few weeks. But then i remember how they made me a we and i start crying again. Another week passes with me living like this and I feel like I'm decaying. I rather die then discuss how many times i've tried talking to venom, only to remember they are gone.

-

My phone rings again, for maybe the 50th time in the last three weeks, i ignore it though. Which is probably why im not so surprised when i see Anne in front of me, minutes later? hours later? i'm not sure anymore. Truthfully I'm not even all there when she starts instructing me to do things like shower and eat the food she brought. I don't even feel alive anymore, don't even feel like i want to be alive.

-

I decide that if I'm going to die I'm going to do it where Venom died, because I want some sort of connection to them. So here w- I am staring at the water and the longer i look at it the more i keep replaying venoms goodbye, I start to imagine a different outcome, specifically me holding onto them to die alongside them. Because i'd give anything to not feel the way i do right now

-

I'm so malnourished that the standing i've been doing for hours finally gets to me and i collapse for a little nap, a slipping thought of hoping to not wake up passes through me.

-

 **Eddie,** i hear in my head after a unknown amount of time passes. Still laying on the ground i start crying cause, God i was hallucinating now. **Not God, Venom, Eddie**. I look down and start patting my chest to see if i can feel them, a glob coming out to touch my hand. Falling back i cry even more because this is not a hallucination. 


	2. Together ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isnt easy to resume their life together after both thinking the other was gone forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what to improve on! This chapter needs lots of improvement but i'm not sure what exactly.

Losing Venom felt like death. So you would think getting them back would feel like heaven. You're wrong, but not totally. It felt amazing for them to be back with me, but after spending agonizing weeks with them gone, suddenly having them back was extremely difficult. 

-

All of the progress we made before quickly was found to be lost. Hearing their voice in my head no longer seemed natural, I felt scared every time they talked. And of course being inside of me permitted them to know this. Suddenly Venom no longer talks. 

-

I could not eat tater tots for Venom to eat because even so much as smelling them had me puking my already empty guts up. And dry heaving felt terrible, which is how I probably looked hunched over my toilet bowl for the third time today. 

-

Walking slowly back to my bed, I realize that I am living like Venom is still separated from me. I have to fix this before Venom decides it would just be better to eat me. Before we both die from lack of food as well. What to do, what to do. They must have felt that I wanted to talk because the next thing I hear is  **Edddddieeee** , it probably would sound murderous to anyone else, but to me it sounds an awful lot like whining.  **Talk to us,** they insist.

-

"I am sorry, I have been acting weird, I just can't get out of the mindset of you being dead." I say quickly. Next thing I know Venom is slipping out of me, almost completely, while forming the slightly structured body I usually see them as.  **Not dead Eddie, I missed you too. Thought you left me, too weak to get back.** Oh god, I did not even think about how they probably thought I left them there to die. Sighing deeply while rubbing my face long and hard I realize that this is probably my fault for being too scared to go back to the scene. "How did you survive for so long buddy?"  **mhhh** he mumbles in response to the nickname.  **Very weak, but we love Eddie lots so we kept saying Eddie Eddie over and over and then after a long time you were there like magic.** "I'm sorry, what?!"  **Love** Cue me passing out. No joke I passed out. 

-

Waking up an unknowable amount of time later, I feel refreshed. I think Venom ate for me. Anyways, opening my eyes I am met with a smiling Venom above me ? At least I hope that is a smile.  **Eddie dont be mad,** at that I raise a questioning eyebrow, Venom even looks embarrassed by what they are about to say because they look to the side.  **Got bored, searched your brain. You pass out because you love me too,** this little fucker. Putting my hands up in surrender i can't help but say "you've caught me, you have grown on me" Next thing i know a tongue is licking all over my face, apparently attempting a kiss? Oh well, I guess We have our whole life to figure out how to be together how we want.

-

After weeks of suffering I guess we found our own happy ending. And let me tell y'all, once you go exterrestrial you never go back. *Cough* if you know what i mean. But that is a story for another time. Note to future self though, do not wallow in self pity for weeks before actually going back to the scene of the crime. Or else you will have a very sad Venom. 


End file.
